Junas
Junas (ジュナス, Junasu) is a prominent member of the group known as W.I.S.E., presiding over the position of 2nd Star Commander and seemingly heading up the organization's elite offensive combat divisions, in particular the group known as Scourge. He was also a former experimental subject of the Grigori research facility only identifiable by the numerical value "05" but after Miroku Amagi orchestrated a successful escape attempt from the laboratory, he made the decision to join in Miroku's subsequent schemes, making Junas his longest serving subordinate. Appearance Present He seems to really like black clothing. In the present, he is dressed casually in black dress shirt, black boots, and black pants with a studded belt. Psyren Junas has the appearance of a young teenager, he wears a distinctive black helmet with a fin on the crest, giving it a shark head-like appearance. He also wears a form fitting black uniform that possesses a mantle on its waist and three stripes on the stomach part of his outfit, his clothing is embellished by the addition of a number of metal components; like his shoulders, hands, and feet. His Illumina core is located in the center of his chest. His clothing and helmet slightly alters in later chapter, changes such as a thinner fin on the helmet and the three stripes are smaller. Personality Despite his apparent age, any youthful exuberance that Junas once possessed had been utterly decimated by the sustained periods of experimentation he underwent as a Grigori test subject during his childhood years, a substantial segment of his existence that he now harbors only hostility and hatred towards. This has resulted in a persistent and distinctively sinister alteration in his typical disposition, perceivablly becoming far more placid yet vicious than typically observed, at least according to Kouichi Iba's psychological profiling.Psyren manga; Chapter 99, page 6 These antagonistic characteristics have had an evidently detrimental effect on both his natural temperament and social interaction skills, with him almost stabbing a normal individual over a minor verbal confrontation, an action that would have potentially jeopardized his present ordained mission if undertaken. During the course of this particular event, Junas' usually vague expression drastically reverted to an ominous sneer, aptly demonstrating his feelings towards such murderous intent.Psyren manga; Chapter 90, pages 7-8 Accordingly he has a lot of pride in his combat capabilities, immediately becoming intensely aggressive when these are brought into question, often displayed in a tremendous outburst of violence and curse words.Psyren manga; Chapter 108, pages 4-5 Yet there has been a softer side shown by Junas towards the sixth star commander: Riko Hachiboshi, also known as Caprico. He was the one who retrieved her and she called Junas her first friend. Junas was also shown holding her hand after they had reached the location of the W.I.S.E. In the future, when Riko was threatened to be absorbed by Oboro, he quickly sliced the monster Oboro was controlling in two and endangering himself in the process, thus saving her and proving that he genuinely cares for her well-being. This is possibly influenced by the events of the past during which she called him her first friend. Synopsis Past Extracted from a typical governmental orphanage at a very young age, Junas was compulsorily enlisted as one the various experimental subjects of the Grigori research facility's second initiative into studying psychicers, where he became identifiable only by the numerical value "05". During this period he was constantly subjected to numerous degrading examinations, resulting in him developing a deep hostility towards the organization that imprisoned him, at least according to Kouichi Iba's psychological profiling. He ultimately escaped thanks to the efforts of Miroku Amagi and the ensuing chaos caused during the destruction of the secured structure.Psyren manga; Chapter 99, page 6 Third Call Arc Heeding the call of an emergency summons, Junas convenes with the remainder of the other Star Commanders at Siren Tower No.3, located within the Kantō region of Japan. Effortlessly bifurcating the various support columns in one of the numerous chambers within the confines of the imposing structure, he is approached by Shiner, who subsequently proceeds to commune the resultant circumstances of prior events involving the defeat of Dholaki. Contemplating his subordinates recent loss at the hands of a so called "bunch of kids", Junas admits that he has strong inclination towards the idea of Dholaki's death instead, as he has already grown discontented by his company.Psyren manga; Chapter 44, pages 14-15 Inattentively listening to the contents of Grana's speech, Junas expresses the sentiment that Dholaki thought too highly of himself and so accordingly deserved the consequences of his previous actions, something that the remaining Commanders evidently don't have an issue with. After Grana then enthusiastically questions Shiner upon the current destination of the drifters who perpetrated this assault only to receive the answer that they seemingly disappeared into thin air, the statement immediately sends him spiraling into a depressive fit, resulting in Junas reflecting upon how his leader is as frantic as always.Psyren manga; Chapter 45, pages 1-3 Tenju's Root Arc After returning from a prolonged and near fatal excursion to Psyren; the entirety of the drifters take the decision to observe the contents of the video pertaining to the Declaration of War that they discovered during their last expedition, where it is noticed by all in attendance that the series of events have radically altered, with Miroku Amagi and the other members of W.I.S.E. neglecting to conceal their identities like they did in the prior viewing. Amongst the now exposed group is the imposing figure of Junas, who together with Dholaki approaches the interloping residents of the Elmore Wood School, in order to confront them in Miroku's stead. Allowing his comrade to energetically engage the young children, Junas simply issues the request for his adversaries to stand down if they truly appreciate the value of their own lives, as he gradually withdraws his respective katana from its sheath. Abruptly performing a swift cut and replacing the blade in a single controlled motion, Junas materializes hundreds of sharpened swords precariously levitating above the exact destination of their intended victims.Psyren manga; Chapter 57, pages 3-17 Observing the group of youngsters being subjected to Miroku's vicious taunts alluding to their relationship with their beloved deceased Elmore Tenjuin, Junas accounts the details of his prior Bishamon-Mura technique unnoticed by all but Shao, as the children's exuberant resultant reactions cause the numerous blades to shatter into minute shards. As the fragmented deluge rips apart the flesh of the tiny forms, the footage bluntly succumbs to static, suitably obscuring the culmination of these horrific events from the helpless spectators.Psyren manga; Chapter 58, pages 1-9 W.I.S.E Arc Attempting to ascertain comprehensive information pertaining to Miroku Amagi and the experimental program undertaken by the Grigori research facility, Kagetora Hyōdō reluctantly accompanied by Lan Shinonome and Haruhiko Yumeji, travel to the orphanage where the prospective leader of W.I.S.E. was brought up. Entering the secured grounds of the compound that is Harukaze Academy, the discordant group are observed from afar by a seemingly conventional menial and voluntary labourer but this unassuming individual, in actuality is none other than Junas.Psyren manga; Chapter 89, page 21 Deftly obtaining the remainder of the confidential files and documents relating to his leader, Junas disposes of the evidence through their concealed incineration within the dense confines of the surrounding forest, while he contacts his superior about the alterations occurring due to present circumstances. Noting the interference presented by the arrival of the three trespassers, Junas proposes that he dispatch of them but Miroku quickly reminds him that his primary priority is the acquisition of the "Creator" and in order not to jeopardize that task; he should instead "play nice". Junas just manages to answer in the affirmative before he is approached by two of the other volunteers, with one evidently disgruntled by the lack of work that he has currently conducted, resulting in his shirt being violently clutched. This aggressive action serves only to elicit a minute sneer from the normally inexpressive Junas but the intervention of the other worker already present, prevents the initiation of further hostilities and causes Junas to holster the small knife that he had discreetly withdrawn. Hearing an unexpected crack to his right after the departing of the drudges, he just fails to perceive the presence of Haruhiko, who had been silently observing him for the entire duration. After Ian's concern for the safety of a disorientated little girl leads him to view a demonstration of her PSI capabilities, he finds himself pierced both in the chest and abdomen by an unknown source but unsatisfied by this, Junas utilizes Bishamon-Tsubute in an attempt to impale his intended victim even further. Blocked by the defensive application of his opponent's Trick Room, Junas unleashes his true blood-thirsty nature, instantaneously killing the helpless volunteers and their proprietor in a single motion.Psyren manga; Chapter 90, pages 5-19 As abundant amounts of blood ascend into the immediate atmosphere, Junas issues a brief warning for his adversary to not oppose him, before impetuously charging towards Lan's exact location with the evident intent of delivering the fatal strike. However; when his foe abruptly disappears, Junas merely contemplates the consequence of endangering the "Creator" if he were to singlely confront the three individuals but ultimately he instead decides to flee, even while bearing the small child. During the course of this tactical retreat, Riko questions the morality of her aged abductor, wondering if he came to take her sketchbook away. Junas refutes this and reassures her that he only came in order to provide her with the freedom to draw to her heart’s content but only if she desires to accompany him. Detecting the presence of two unconfirmed assailants above him, Junas tells an agreeable Riko to conceal herself somewhere nearby as he rushes towards the adversaries' specific landing destination, where he violently clashes with Kagetora. The pair exchanges a torrent of vicious blows in the few seconds it takes Haruhiko to descend, culminating in a brutal strike to Kagetora's temple with Junas' presently equipped dagger but this rather frustratingly results in only a superficial scratch. Suffering a subsequent debilitating punch to his abdomen from an apologetic opponent, Junas narrowly manages to remain on his feet, remarking upon the existence of so many interesting beings within this world as he unleashes the true extent of his capabilities.Psyren manga; Chapter 91, pages 1-19 Gathering a distinctive aura between the confines of his grasping hands, Junas involuntarily listens to his enemy's pleas for him to not become disheartened at his prior failure claiming that he was just unlucky but completing the necessary prerequisites, he confidently retorts that they will soon see whether there is any truth in that matter. With the activation and propellant of Ashura Kai towards its intended target, the immediate vicinity is engulfed by an immense wave of ensuing heat that instantaneously incinerates the majority of the compact surroundings. Emerging from the resultant cloud of dense debris, Junas initiates a consecutive usage of the same technique, this time cremating a significant portion of Kagetora's right arm. Discerning little other option than to face the opposition head on, the pair dramatically charges toward their respective rival, with Kagetora naively placing confidence in the hope that his body will be capable of handling the tremendous strain of a direct hit. However; just before the occurrence of the decisive collision, Junas is unexpectedly struck by Haruhiko's Shocker, disengaging the entirety of his PSI abilities and rendering him utterly defenseless against Kagetora's potent kick. Junas is sent flying high into the air but is fortuitously caught by the presence of a substantial hand, attached to an enormous creature originating from Riko's sketchbook.Psyren manga; Chapter 92, pages 1-16 As the extensive entity rapidly disintegrates, Junas once again obtains his young target and recommences his efforts to escape, questioning Riko on her recent decision to assist a perfect stranger that she had just met. Receiving the reply that it was simply fate, or more accurately "fayt", Junas traverses the surface of a large lake before halting atop a branch of a nearby tree. Communicating with Miroku concerning his bothersome professional pursuer, Junas apologizes that he will not arrive at his intended destination by the appointed time and so will be unable to provide any further assistance.Psyren manga; Chapter 93, pages 6-14 Prolonging the pursuit for a total of three days, Junas wearily ponders on his opponent's reluctance to engage while he is caring for the small child, believing it to be an attempt to imply that he is the stronger. However; upon noticing Kagetora's pleasant farewell, Junas vows that someday they will settle the vendetta between them, with him definitely emerging as the victor.Psyren manga; Chapter 108, pages 1-5 Proceeding to Miroku's present location at an undisclosed position, Junas and Riko join with the remaining members of W.I.S.E.Psyren manga; Chapter 108, pages 17-18 Invasion Arc Five days prior to the actual invasion of Tenju's Root, Junas in his attempts to ascertain the location of the concealed facility, decimates the majority of the Amakusa Empire and begins his interrogation of the captured Usui. Within the confines of the shattered ruins, Junas begins by remarking that W.I.S.E. has been aware of the existence of this feeble populous for an extremely prolonged period and that it has only been permitted to continue for this long as a sort of practical joke that Dholaki used to stem his boredom upon occasion but that these things will end today. With the promise of his life being sparred if he complies, Usui immediately provides the region in which the resistance currently resides. However; the remorseless Star Commander executes the "make-believe king" in "his paper mache kingdom", with a simple flick of the wrist and cross-like motion of his fingers, allowing the corpse to tumble aimlessly to the ground below. As a final insult, Junas comments upon both how unsightly his former victim appears and that there wasn't even any value in cutting him down.Psyren manga; Chapter 111, pages 17-19 As the 2nd Star Commander and the combat division directly under his command, Scourge, convene above the substantial medical structure that conceals Tenju's Root in preparation for their decisive assault, Junas recounts the excessive lengths he had to embark on to obtain the precise details pertaining to their present destination. Determining that the adversaries primary base must be secreted underneath the ruined hospital, Junas decides to issue the order for his respective unit to sortie but the sudden interruption due to Vigo's unexpected presence, precludes the fulfillment of this decree.Psyren manga; Chapter 112, pages 16-19 Concurring with his fellow commander's fervent demands to act as the vanguard in the operation, Junas complies with Vigo's murderous desires under the condition that he maintain contact and report back the instant he identifies the enemies’' exact position. Receiving the necessary instruction, Junas fabricates a significant fissure over 300m in depth by utilizing the full extent of his God Blade, in order to pierce the obscured heart of Root. Exploiting this extensive opening, Junas' various troops commence their invasion by unwaveringly diving towards their intended target, heeding their leader's mandate to seize the humans they encounter while eliminating any who dare to resist as "this is war".Psyren manga; Chapter 113, pages 12-18 With the swift dispatch of the majority of his relevant forces due to the ferocious aversion of the current opposition; Junas accompanied by the singular presence of an abnormal Tavoo, irrevocably makes his fateful descent into the supposedly secure installation, precluded only by an intense atmosphere of intimidation.Psyren manga; Chapter 120, pages 18-19 Reflecting upon Delboro's evident failure to conclude matters at the culmination of his decline, Junas omits the proximity of Ageha Yoshina until he activates his distinctive black Burst, where Junas then imperceptibly traverses the distance between the pair at a tremendous velocity. A fierce and destructive confrontation ensues but even with the timely intervention of Shao, the combined efforts of the deluded assailants proves to be incapable of mounting an adequate defense against the overwhelming power possessed by the Star Commander, who aptly demonstrates the bitter taste of true despair to his opponents. Ultimately; these devastating circumstances result in Shao's unconsciousness, as his telepathic capabilities were rendered useless before movements that he was unable to comprehend, and Ageha's impalement upon Junas' extended God Blade. It is at this point that Asuka Yoshina makes his dramatic entrance, landing upon and shattering the part of the sword connected to his son, in a single graceful maneuver.Psyren manga; Chapter 121, pages 1-19 Junas launches into an immediate assault against the stalwart Asuka but in almost an exact repeat of prior circumstances, the blade is instantaneously destroyed on contact with the exterior of his adversary's PSI projection referred to as Astral Space. Asuka then proceeds to state that this is his dominion where his foe’s powers can never hope to reach, before rapidly expanding his PSI with the singular intention of sealing Junas within the confines of his sphere of influence. Suitably restrained by the cosmological boundaries, Junas discerns the weighted burden subjected upon his physical entity as a now incandescent Asuka goes on the offensive, unleashing a vicious torrent of debilitating strikes. Embedded within the resultant debris, Junas remarks upon his opponent's ability to manipulate gravity as the imposing figure silently stands over him, bleeding from the nose. Lasting out the assault, the roles suddenly reverse as an exhausted Asuka collapses to his knees, just as an illuminating ray of intense sunlight forces Junas to beat a hasty retreat.Psyren manga; Chapter 122, pages 1-18 In a desperate effort to obscure his vulnerable withdrawal due to his exposure to the high concentration pollution, Junas propels two catastrophic blasts directly towards the integral segments of the surrounding structure, in order to orchestrate his escape in the resultant debris. After authorizing the rapid disengagement in light of Illumina's loss of function, Junas assembles with the remainder of his subordinates and immediately prohibits a secondary incursion due to the excessive amounts of sunlight, instead instructing a brief return to Astral Nova.Psyren manga; Chapter 123, pages 3-15 Nova Arc When an indisputably disgraced Junas returns to the capital after tasting a resounding defeat at the hands of the resistance, he is accosted in a lengthy and tight embrace by the deeply concerned Caprico, who is satisfactorily comforted by her comrade's subsequent sentiment that she needn't worry as he would never allow her to be alone. Observing this touching reunion, 03 see fits to taunt Junas about the sorry state of his current condition and the shameful losses inflicted upon Scourge due to its leader's incompetence. Junas makes clear that he is in no mood to bicker with "Grigori #03", inciting #03 to remind him that he now goes by the title of "Uranus the Third Star Commander".Psyren manga; Chapter 125, pages 14-15 As the decisive confrontation ensues, Junas attempts to contact Uranus in order to obtain a better measure of the strength of the current adversaries but it is only after Kyle narrowly avoids an icicle spear that he actually replies, warning both Junas and Grana that he will kill anyone who dares to interfere with this engagement that he has claimed as his own.Psyren manga; Chapter 127, pages 11-13 Reluctantly accepting his subordinates terms, Junas maintains his silent vigil from within the confines of the interior of the complex, until he detects the distinctive and ominous sirens of the immediate neuro towers that surround the capital.Psyren manga; Chapter 128, page 15 Heeding Grana's orders to deter the current invaders until he has successfully completed the compulsory preservation of the severely undermined protective solar membrane, Junas arrives at the destination of the ravaged battlefield, accompanied by the presence of Caprico and her respective creatures.Psyren manga; Chapter 129, page 16 When Oboro Mochizuki arrives and assimilates the tavoo using his new powers Junas tell her to step back as he was to strong but she insists that he should not fight as he was weakened by the sun during his attack on root. He later saves Riko from being absorbed by Oboro only to nearly get absorbed himself before being rescued by Grana. PSI Abilities Burst God Blade (神刃 ''Kamikiri''):' Compacting the absolute extent of his capabilities in this area into an excessively dense yet abnormally fragile form, Junas' specialized and distinctive variant of PSI enables him to materialize various constructs reminiscent of extant swords, possessing an incomprehensibly sharp edge around the entirety of their exterior contours. The exact dimensions of the resultant blades conform to what Junas believes the present circumstances necessitate, meaning that the fabricated weapon can even extend to obscene lengths if so required, seemingly without consequence to the ease at which they can be manipulated due to their composition literally acting as an extension of Junas himself. However, despite whatever incarnation the blade (or potentially ''blades) ultimately adopts, its indivertibly razor-sharp edge means that it is capable of slicing through the majority of materials effortlessly.Psyren manga; Chapter 44, pages 14-15 Initially Junas required an appropriate medium with which to conduct his ability through, ranging from small knives to a larger katana but eventually this was deemed unnecessary as his powers had progressed to such an extent that he could simply generate the articles in question from the palms of his hands.Psyren manga; Chapter 57, pages 15-16 In spite of the tremendous offensive capabilities of this respective technique, the swords remain relatively delicate and can be shattered almost instantaneously if struck unexpectedly.Psyren manga; Chapter 121, page 18 Occasionally, Junas chooses not to solidify his PSI, preferring to instead project the aura and thus conduct the subsequent cut with a simple motion of his fingers or arms but this utilization is usually reserved only when opposing a particularly weak or defenseless adversary.Psyren manga; Chapter 111, page 17 Bishamon Mura.png|Bishamon-Mura. Bishamon Mura shatter.png|Bishamon-Mura Shattering. Bishamon Mura Cut.png|Bishamon-Mura Cutting. Bishamon Tsubute.png|Bishamon-Tsubute, piercing motion. Bishamon Tsubute Slice.png|Bishamon-Tsubute, slashing motion. Ashura Kai.png|Ashura Kai. Ashura Kai Destruction.png|Ashura Kai, resultant destruction. *'''Bishamon-Mura (毘沙門・叢, Bishamon Mura):' Through the process of withdrawing a katana from its respective scabbard, before rapidly performing a swift cut and replacing the blade in a single controlled motion, Junas is able to materialize hundreds of sharpened swords that seemingly levitate above a specific predetermined location.''Psyren manga; Chapter 57, pages 15-17 These blades emit a distinctive and intimidating howling sound upon generation but despite the evident danger they possess from being suspended precariously above the intended victims, both of these qualities serve only to belie the techniques true nature. The attack's actual threat lies within its fragility, which results in the production of numerous razor-sharp shards that descend downwards when disturbed by the adversaries' PSI, subsequently mincing the enemy to pieces. In the future Junas has shown the ability to keep the many blades whole instead of having them shatter and is able to use them as actual swords with the ability to control them so they can cut the enemy. The origins of this ability's name are derived from the Japanese deity of war, "Bishamon", and the Japanese word for "lots of grass", "Mura".Psyren manga; Chapter 58, pages 1-8 *'''Bishamon-Tsubute (毘沙門・礫, Bishamon Tsubute):' Utilizing a combination of a knife-like medium and either a simplistic thrusting or slashing motion, Junas is capable of momentarily fabricating the tip of solidified blade at a precise distance away from his actual destination, in order to penetrate or slice an intended target. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable to the majority of observers until the actual cut has occurred, leaving little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully. The origins of this ability's name are derived from the Japanese deity of war, ''"Bishamon", and the Japanese for to "throw stones", "Tsubute".Psyren manga; Chapter 90, pages 16-19 *'''Ashura Kai (阿修羅・解, Ashura Kai):' By generating and subsequently storing a collective entity of PSI, comprised from an innumerable quantity of minute vibrating particles, Junas is capable of containing an immense amount of friction between his two hands in a distinctive visible aura. Projecting this resultant atmosphere both forward and outward with a swift swing of his arms, the intense heat produced by the violent vibrations disperses in almost explosive manner, instantaneously incinerating the majority of objects in the immediate vicinity of the attack's trajectory. The origins of this ability's name are likely derived from the lowest ranks of the deities in Buddhism, ''"Asura", and the Japanese word for "solution", "Kai".Psyren manga; Chapter 92, pages 3-6 Rise '''Monster: Junas is highly adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI; typically utilizing it to significantly supplement the necessary movements required to manipulate his primary ability God Blade, in order to substantially increase both the maximum destruction and velocity that the fabricated swords are able to achieve during each individual swing. He also uses it to support his regular movements while partaking in confrontations, substantially increasing his respective speed and strength to such an extent that even Shao's telepathic capabilities were proven completely ineffective in the face of these unperceivable actions, despite his experience in sparring with Kyle.Psyren manga; Chapter 121, pages 2-15 Thanks to his considerable endurance, Junas is able to maintain this variant for extended periods of time, aptly demonstrated when he fled from Kagetora Hyōdō at full pace for a total of three days while carrying the small form of Riko Hachiboshi for the entirety.Psyren manga; Chapter 108, pages 1-4 Trance Telepathy: Seemingly a limited and basic form of this particular variation of PSI that allows him to communicate with an intended individual, whether they be an ally or a member of the opposition, over relatively large distances. Quotes *(About Kagetora Hyōdō) "He's still keeping his distance while I take care of the kid. Like he's looking down on me! Is he trying to imply he's stronger than me? Screw you, trash! Haah...haah...someday, we'll settle this. I'll definitely beat you...!!"Psyren manga; Chapter 108, pages 3-4 *(To Usui) "I like warriors...the stronger they are...the more I want to mince them to pieces. We've been aware of your existence for a long time. A practical joke Dholaki used to dispel his boredom...but that, too, will end today. Tell me where they are. Spit it out, I will spare only you. A make-believe king...and his paper mache kingdom. How unsightly. There isn't even value in cutting them down."Psyren manga; Chapter 111, pages 18-19 *(To Ageha Yoshina) "You didn't use your own powers effectively enough...and this is why you have lost. Surely you didn't think my God Blade could be defeated that easily? How disappointing."Psyren manga; Chapter 121, pages 16-17 *(To Ageha Yoshina) "Interesting! You plan on fighting me! This should be good. You'll taste true despair!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E. Category:Grigori Category:Star Commander Category:WISE Category:Psychicer Category:GTS